battleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Houses
The Great Houses are a race of Temporally Active beings who serve in the place of the Time Lords in another Universe. Like them they maintain control over all time travel and effectively rule the fourth dimension, but unlike them they rather insistent about keeping their existence as secret as possible. History The Great Houses are the result of four great temporally active races combining into one, originally they were at war with each other for the position of temporas dominus, but their inability to overcome the others resulted in a truce. To maintain peace, instead of four races ruling together they merged into once race bearing traits of each. Members of the Great Houses refer to themselves and are referred to as Time-Walkers. In recent times, the Great Houses have become aware of the Weekee and are in debate on what to do with this discovery. They also have to deal with renegades who have broken their laws. Houses The Great Houses are divided into four separate houses with sub houses under their control. *House Thars: Draped in red, its members are descended from the Thars. *House Zamazonia: Draped in pink/purple, its oddly all female members are descended from said race. *House Karaz: Draped in green. *House Fanon: Draped in blue. Rumors and legends say there was supposed to be a fifth house, with only one member, but the high council outright reject such ideas. Traits Appearance The Great House members are all denoted by their human like appearance, however, those that do not leave their home world are noted to be rather pale, with eyes matching their houses. They are often shown wearing silver body suits and having silver hair, yet their higher ranking officials wear robes composed of mainly their house color and possibly others, they also have black nails and each walks about with a silver fob watch. Powers, Abilities and Traits *Techno-Organic Bodies: **Durability: Time-Walkers are more durable than humans surviving things that could kill them. **Redundant Organs: They have multiple 'shriveled up' organs waiting to 'inflate' and take over when the main organ is damaged. **Twin Hearts: They have two hearts for some reason, similar to time lords **Greater Lung capacity: They can hold their breath for much longer than humans and require less oxygen, due to this they have greater stamina and are naturally more athletic despite their laid back lifestyles. **ESP: Time-Walkers have natural potential for ESP, being able to learn telepathy and telekinesis. They are all naturally telepathic with each other. **Inner Essence: Within each Time-Walker, there is an energy field, said to be their 'true selves'. This nature is important to their survival and gives them... ***Immune System: The essence grants them 'smart' immune systems. ***Regeneration: It allows them to recover quickly, even from injured limbs ***Reconstruction: In case of extreme injury/impending death, Time-Walkers can perform a time lord like trait and rebuild their body, cell by cell. The great energy required for this causes alteration in proteins, etc resulting in a new appearance. Due to the nature of the process, family members may end up sharing faces, especially among siblings, despite not being twins. *** Possession Resistance: Time-Walkers are resistant to ethereal beings taking over their bodies. **Fob Watch: Every Time-Walker, has a fob watch that sometimes appears to disappear, some are linked by a chain, some are hand held. They are linked to their owner, even if you took a Time-Walkers fob watch and took it have way across the galaxy, if you looked away from it for just a second it would reappear in its owners hand. **Time Senses: Time-Walkers, as their name implies, are able to perceive the fourth dimension, being away changes in their own personal timelines or time in general. They can also sense each other across time, always homing in instinctively on the other's 'present self'. **Time Resistance: Time-Walkers are resistant to such things as Chronal Radiation and temporally based attacks. **Technology Link: Time-Walkers can link up with technology of a sufficient level sophistication. Technology of note *Time Travel: The Great Houses have mastered almost, if not all, possible methods of time travel. *Transcendent Dimension: Their objects and buildings are often 'bigger on the inside', the object often just being a door to a pocket dimension. *Singularity Power sources: The Great Houses use quantumly recreated singularities (black holes) to power their technology. They are used to generate Sub-Energy * Phase Generator: The device used to generate all force of phase energy used by their ships, it resembles a beach ball sized glowing blue/purple pearl with a cloudy swirling surface. They are also used for communications. It is usually housed in a larger structure. * Bio-mechanical Structures: Great House structures are a blend of technology and biology, their buildings are made of a material that is a blend of metal and bone. * Crafters: The Great Houses have mastered the art of converting Matter into Energy and vice versa, practically anything can be created at a moment's notice. *Chronal Navigators: The Time Walker Fob Watches serve to focus their senses and energy and allow them to navigate Time and Space. * Hedron Shields: Pentagon shield constructs that can block, matter, energy, temporal effects etc. Weapons Note that while advance Great House Weaponry has not been advanced in many centuries. *Mines: Great House Mines are droids that serve the purpose of suicide bomber drones. * Pulsar Canon: Fires a plasma based graviton bullet that burns through and/or warps a target. * Graviton Decimater: Fires a micro singularity that crushes anything within its blast radius. * Warp Cannons: The main weapons of their ships and defenses, fires sphere of warped space where most objects caught in it path are crushed in various ways and/or pulverized. * Riot Cannon: The Great House equivalent to a rocket launcher, fires gamma irradiates pulses of plasma-tetryon energy that can take down the ship of the average species in one shot. * Gravity Grenade: A grenade that creates a field of gravity that can crush most lifeforms. The Forbidden Weapons Weapons locked away in Time-Scape vaults for their extreme danger * The Vega Bomb: A weapon of mass destruction named after its inventor, it generates a field that absorbs all matter, liquid, solid, gas or plasma and all forms of EM radiation, growing continually larger. When all available matter as been absorbed (the field has stopped growing) the field compresses onto itself and uses the absorbed power to detonate. Can potentially destroy a solar system. * Higher Dimensional Weapons: The time walkers have weaponry made to fight even or specifically higher dimension life forms. ** Hyper-Space Pulse Canon: A deadly weapon of their creation, it is a canon made to destroy entire solar systems at once. It works as its name implies, it creates a hyperspace pulse that pulverizes all conventional matter. * The Galaxy Cannon: Perhaps the most dangerous weapon has the stored equations for to cause a temporal scar encompassing anywhere from a planet to an entire moment in times. The security/ control system is so advance it became sentient. List of Time-Walkers TBA Trivia *The Time Walkers are based on the time lords from doctor who, Paradox from Ben 10 and the Silver Race from Heroic Age. Category:Aliens Category:Temporal Powers